Dirty Secrets
by Passionate Angel229
Summary: Sequel to Sirius Black and His Key. Its Harrys' last year, and Dawns' secrets are starting to be exposed...will their love conquer? R&R!
1. Love Isn't Enough

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you're alright with those muggles you told me about. From the looks in the station that they were giving to most of the students, they didn't look to accepting of the whole 'wizard' thing. Oh, good news! Spike and I will be teaching again! With some special appearances by my family. _

_I've been holed up in LA ever since I left school, I can't even visit Dad. I do get letters' from him though, what's with the nickname 'Snuffles?' Is there something I should know? (Raise eyebrow here) Buffy and Faith are somewhere in Africa, trying to dispose of some type of demon or each other – you never really know. Spike and Angel are moping after them, each taking their frustration out of the demon community of LA. I'm not allowed to go out after dark, or help patrol – I mean, I'm practically invincible now that my 'powers' have completely shown. You should see the things I can do now! _

_I've also met a very interesting someone – her name is Illyria. She used to be Winifred Burkle or Fred to everyone who knew her. She seems to know me; me as 'The Key' me. It's really strange finding out about myself from her – she's saying I'm a God! I mean, she used to be one but her powers were stripped when she was sent to earth. It was this whole thing with her – who knows? She's still so much stronger than Buffy, and she's my sparing partner! Her personality is a thing to get used to though, the first time we fought – one punch sent me through a wall! And she didn't even flinch when I stumbled to get up! She just shrugged and continued to mock my fighting! But, she's alright to me now – she says I'm the only one worth 'tolerating' on this planet. I can't believe I know someone who's just like me!_

_Anyway, I've gotta get going – it's time for me to continue sparing. She's a slave driver! How are you?_

_Miss you, love you!_

_Dawn A. Summers-Black

* * *

_

_Dear Dawn,_

_I'm fine here at the Dursleys – although I do miss the yelling's of you and Spike in Hogwarts' halls. They've taken to ignoring me at the moment; it's quite different to being at Hogwarts. They've tried to put my cousin Dudley on a diet, but he's somehow sneaking food in – just as I am. (Hermione's sending me some food which I hide under the floorboards)_

_I'm glad you're having fun with this Illyria 'God?' But, I think you should be careful. I know you've probably heard this all before, I mean, you're whole life you've been told to be safe, but, I need you to be safe for me. I know I'm selfish, and I know it's stupid – but I need you to be alive and well. It's just, I'm aware of a habit that seems to follow me; people die around me. You already have, but that doesn't mean it won't happen again. So just, be careful…please. _

_Love you, miss you_

_Harry J. Potter

* * *

_

_Harry,_

_Everything fine in LA, prophecy to thwart is all; owl you with details later. I'll try…_

_Love_

_Dawn

* * *

_

_Dear Dawn,_

_I hope everything is alright with the prophecy and that you are keeping safe. Please get in touch with me when it's over; I'd like to know that you're safe._

_Love_

_Harry

* * *

_

_Dawn,_

_Haven't heard from you for a month – I'm at the Weasleys at the moment. My time's consumed with thinking if you're alright. Please owl me_

_Harry

* * *

_

_Summers,_

_Ginny's bugging me about you, so is Black and Potter. I haven't heard from you in little over a month and we are all worried. Supposedly Potter got your last owl – something about a prophecy?? How is this something to be kept from your BEST FRIEND!! Jesus Dawn, do you know how this affects all of us?? It's not just you to think about – we all care about you!!_

_Drake

* * *

_

_Dawn,_

_Are you okay?_

_Harry

* * *

_

_Dear H. Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that you are very important to our Dawn. We would like to extend an invitation to Wolfram and Hart to visit her. As we have read through the owl post, she has told of the prophecy. It was another that contained mentions of her death to occur again. It has happened. Oh, do not worry, she was revived. Supposedly the Master Vampire was trapped between a magical barrier – her blood gave him the ability to open a portal and escape. Despite our warnings, she continued to go; her life was the price she had to pay again. Illyria went after her – the God has become quite attached to her. Illyria revived her; you see, Dawn was sucked to the brink of death and then she drowned in the pool of water at her feet. She continued on her mission and defeated the Master Vampire, but the weird thing was that his body did not turn to ash, his bone's stayed. We buried him soaked in the ground with holy water. Angel described the event as 'history repeating itself,' but no-one other than Dawn understood. _

_You must understand Mr. Potter, we have heard of Dawns' other death and her recent recovery. We believed that she would continue on her spiral of acceptance – but, she is acting very differently. Her movements are more fierce and reckless and her eyes hold so much pain – I believe she was in the other place this time. _

_We will send someone to collect you_

_Yours truly,_

_Wolfram and Hart_

Harry re-read the letter over and over again. He was faintly aware of the busy world around him, but only one thought was able to get through his scramble mind; _Dawn had died._ She had died…again! And he had felt it, atleast, he thought he had. He had felt the same searing pain in his chest as the time Dawn had died the first time. He knew that it was stupid and that there was no possible way that he could 'sense' or 'feel' it. He had only known Dawn for atleast a year, but he fell in love with her on the first day. It took one day to know that he loved her – one day to realise that he could find love. And now, now they were saying that she had been to hell! She couldn't have been gone that long without anyone contacting him. Atleast someone would have told Sirius, wouldn't they have? But, he had left on an errand – he mustn't know.

"What's that Harry?"

"A…A letter from Wolfram and Hart, the place Dawn was staying. I…I need to go to her, she needs me. Someone will be coming soon," he rushed, already gathering his stuff from the room.

"What do you mean? It can't be that important that you have to leave?" Hermione asked, interrupting his fierce rampage for a second.

"I need to go to her Hermione, she needs me! I'll keep in touch, I just…I need to go," her stated, panicked tears coming to his eyes. He just couldn't tell them, he couldn't bring himself to.

"What's happened?" Draco asked, his eyes observing the tears in the boys eyes. He knew that only one thing could lead the boy to tears, and that was if Dawn was hurt. He had noticed the day when Harry buckled over in intense pain, holding his chest and panting. Everyone just thought it was a side-effect of Voldemorts' death; but he still kept in his mind.

"She left," he whispered, staring into the cold-grey eyes of his ex-nemesis. He knew that out of everyone in the room, Draco was the only one who really needed to know the extent of how she 'left.' But he just couldn't discuss it where everyone would look at him pitifully. He was used to it for Voldemort, but for Dawn, he didn't want pity.

"When they coming?"

"As soon as…now," he answered, hearing the door open downstairs.

* * *

_Pain…screaming…blood…so much blood…_

She awoke suddenly as sweat cascading down her forehead. Her hands were shaking terribly as she pulled the sheets tight. Stroking her neck lightly, she could feel the scars on her neck, exactly the same as her sister, and she flexed her fingers lightly. She didn't want it; she didn't want the memory of what had happened. She could still feel the blood being sucked out of her the pain he had caused. It was so different from the first time – she wasn't…she couldn't see her mother, or Lily and James Potter…there was just so much fire and pain. She could remember Illyria constantly sending her wary looks, as if she was about to curl up and die – Angel and Spike had become even more protective.

"I…I have to go," she whispered, grappling out of the bed. She ran out of her room at Wolfram and Hart and sprinted out into the cold air of the night. She continued on her way in only her boxers and sports bra – but it didn't matter, she couldn't feel anyway. She ran the streets of LA looking for that one place, just that one pace where she could make sure her nightmares don't come again. "Where are you?" she asked into the night, throwing the gates of the cemetery apart and sprinting towards the grave. Stopping short, she could already see that something was missing. "No…no…no, no, no, you can't be gone," she rushed, sinking to her knees at the end of The Masters' grave. She could already feel the tears fall, the fear shaking her body.

* * *

"How is she?" 

"Slow down there, she's sleeping," Angel smiled at the distressed boy – the smile not reaching his eyes.

"How did it…how did it happen?" Harry asked, sitting down onto the sofa. He couldn't help the feeling that this was his fault; if he had been here, it wouldn't have happened.

"She did what she normally does; she saved the world…again," Spike muttered darkly, crossing his arms and leaning on the side of Angels' desk.

"How could you bloody well of let her?!" Harry shouted, stamping his foot lightly.

"Lets see you stop her you ponce!"

"What he means is that we had no idea that she was going; she's quite sneaky that girl," Angel stated, glaring at the fuming vampire.

"So, how did you-"

"HE'S GONE!" Dawn screamed, interrupting their little gathering. She didn't notice the new arrival; she just continued to look at Spike and Angel.

"What's happened?"

"His bones are gone; his grave was dug up and the bones are missing," she rushed, her face set in a cold stare. She wiped her face of emotion; showing indifference at each turn.

"Dawn, there's some people here…"

"Err, hello," Harry waved, trying to adjust to the indifference that passed through Dawns' face.

"Harry," she nodded, quickly turning her back on the two boys. "I'll be in the training room," she stated, stalking out of the room quickly.

"Dawn…" Harry whispered after her, reaching out with just that one word. He saw her feet falter slightly and her back straightened incredibly – he felt his heart break again. She had been through so much, why had this had to happen now?

"Where's the training room?"

"Just follow Spike," Angel said, nodding as Harry left quickly after Spike.

* * *

_One more kiss could be the best thing _

_One more lie could be the worst_

_And all these thoughts are never resting _

_And you're not something I deserve_

She continued her assault on the training dummy. Harry was here – he was here and she couldn't understand why. She knew that he had been trying to get a hold of her afterwards; but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. She couldn't help but listen to the lyrics of the song and thought they fit – she didn't deserve him, not after everything.

_In my head there's only you now_

_This world falls on me_

_In this world, there's real and make believe_

_This seems real to me_

He was the only thing in her head – her thoughts always contained him. His brilliant green eyes, the ruffled hair and the lightening bolt scar. Just thinking of his touch, her whole body shivered in delight. They were both saviours to the earth, both lending their lives to see good prevail. Who knew it would cost their life?

_You love me, but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead_

_And where I stand_

_You love me, but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go_

_Let me go_

Hit…kick…punch…duck…kick…duck…the mantra just continued throughout her head. She couldn't contain the feelings that were bottled. Her second death was just like Buffys' first – they both went down knowing their fates. The only problem was that no one knew how to let go.

* * *

He watched in awe as she left trails of green energy behind. The mere power of her punches were rocking the walls – the dummy would not last long. 

"You know of The Key?"

"I know Dawn," he muttered darkly, his eyes never leaving the girl.

"The little one is two beings in one, and you smell of her power," the voice intoned, coming to stand directly behind him.

"She…she gave me some to defeat Voldemort," he stated, shrugging his shoulders' lightly.

"Her care for you must be great for that; we do not give power fickily. Our power is as apart of us as our heart, with the giving of power, we give alittle bit of ourselves," she said, placing a hand against the window. "She is hurting," she whispered, her voice showing only a slight bit of emotion.

"Yes I know, I shouldn't have left," he reprimanded himself, slipping a glance to the 'God' next to him.

"She will heal in time; love is all she needs," she shrugged, turning her back on the fighting girl. "You care for her?"

"Greatly," he whispered, looking over his shoulder at the blue back of the God.

"Then you will do," she smiled, walking slowly away.

* * *

CRACK! The dummy suddenly snapped in half, her movements coming to a halt. She stared hard at the training doll, before quickly walking away. "Whatever they've got coming, I'm ready," she stated, running her tired hands through her hair. "I'm ready," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes – she quickly wiped them away.

* * *

"We are here today, to see the rising of a great!" the vampire shouted, extending his arms out-wide. "With these sacrifices, our Master will rise again – and with him, our freedom!!" 

"Um excuse me, the dead should really stay dead," a voice calmly interrupted the ceremony, a male on each side of her. "Free the guys, I've got this," she whispered, relaxing slightly as they left her side.

"You're dead," one vampire stated, glaring at her.

"Yeah well as I said, the dead should stay dead," she muttered, staking the vampire closest to her. Punch, kick, stake, punch, duck, stake…piles of dust were soon covering the warehouse floor.

"You retched girl!!" the leader shouted, stalking forth with spear in his hand. He lashed out quickly with the spear, embedding the spear deep within her shoulder. Continuing on as if it was nothing, she broke one end of the spear and stabbed him through the heart.

Wincing slightly, she slid the wood through her shoulder and dropped it soundlessly onto the concrete floor. Her eyes flickered towards the skeleton on the concrete slab; her feet numbly walking her towards it. She didn't know when she picked up the sledge hammer, or if she just summoned it. Using her un-injured arm, she dropped the hammer onto the skeleton – crushing the bones beneath each stroke. She didn't know when the tears started to fall; didn't stop till someone pulled her away.

"It's okay, it's okay," he whispered into her ear, clinging just as tightly as she was to him. He couldn't stand that she was in pain, especially since he couldn't shield her from it. Atleast with Voldemort, he was there to hold her and help her, but, with the vampire – he didn't know. From what Illyria had told him, he kind of understood how he was feeling her. When she had transferred her power to him, she had transferred a bit of herself – lending abit of herself that she couldn't get back.

* * *

"Harry," she whispered, creeping up on the thoughtful boy. 

"Dawn," he gasped, shocked at her presence. He was just sitting in his room thinking; her deaths had taken their toll on him.

"Thankyou," she said, sitting down next to him. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"My pleasure," he stated, kissing the top of her head lightly. "I almost lost you today," he whispered, placing a hand underneath her chin; making her look him in the eye.

"You've lost me before," she retorted, pulling out of his reach. Unfortunately, tears were beginning to enter her eyes already – her emotionless façade ending.

"I meant what I said before Dawn, if I lose you, I don't know what I'll do," he shrugged nonchantly, trying to use the same tone as her.

"You've only known me for a year Harry – just one year!"

"A minute was all it took for me to fall in love you," he murmured, encasing her in his arms from behind.

"You know I love you too," she blushed, leaning into his warm embrace. It was the only place she felt safe or at home.

"Then, I think you should stay on house arrest for the rest of the holidays," he whispered, placing a kiss on the back of her neck.

"What?!"

"Look Dawn, I think-"

"Don't you start on me to! I'm not someone who needs to be coddled Harry! I can take care of myself! I'm not some helpless dam-"

"Explain it to someone who hasn't seen you die! Twice!!"

"Oh, like you're Mr goody-two-shoes! You're out there risking your life all the time! How can you be so hypocritical?!"

"Dawn! I've lost you twice and I'm scared that the next time…you won't be coming back," he choked, tears already falling down his face. He was silently reaching out to her with his hand, waiting for her to turn around and link.

"Harry," she sighed, linking her left hand with his – stepping so close that not even a piece of paper could come between them. "I need to tell you something…"

"What is it?" he asked, trailing a hand along her side – smiling slightly as he saw her shiver in delight.

"I…I think we should take a step back," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes as she felt him tense in hurt.

"W…wha…what?"

"I need you to be my friend right about now Harry; with us this close, I couldn't stand if you got hurt. And at school, everyone will-"

"You're breaking up with me?"

"You shouldn't have to worry about your girlfriend dieing, it's not normal!"

"Maybe you should look in the mirror Dawn, because neither one of us is normal," he snapped, his expression turning emotionless and dead.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, walking past him towards the door. "I do love you," she said over her shoulder, looking sadly at the slumped shoulders of the only man she'd love.

"Love just isn't enough, is it?!!"


	2. I Can Make You Burn

It had been a week, and she was already feeling the withdrawals. She had done the right thing; Harry and her were just not meant to be. She had died too many times, and seen too many deaths to not see that at this moment – they just wouldn't work. Especially now that she knew of how she put abit of herself into him when she died the first time. Oh, she could still feel him; feel the pain of what she caused, the anguish on his face whenever she entered the room.

They were now on the train to Hogwarts, and she could hardly bare the loss of whenever he wasn't near by – they were in separate carriages on the train; thousands of students in between them.

"It'll be okay sweet bit," Spike consoled quietly, embracing the stiff girl in his arms.

"I…I need him Spike," she murmured, trying to break free from the vampire's grasp – she didn't seem to have the strength to do anything anymore.

"You made this choice," he stated, squeezing her alittle bit more tightly.

"Gee, thanks for the cheer-up," she muttered darkly, breaking away from the tight hold.

"Well, someone has to bloody well say it Dawn – you did this. You asked for the break, and ever since you've been moping about. I'm sorry to sound mean or harsh, but you did decide this," he shrugged, looking towards the scenery.

"I did what I thought was best Spike," she sighed, running a tired hand through her hair.

"Bloody hell, you become more like your sister everyday – all champion like and what not," he stated, smirking towards the girl. He knew that a comparison to her sister would either thrill her to bits, or annoy her into oblivion.

"Thankyou," she whispered, enveloping the blonde into a tight hug; trying to block out the chattering girls outside their door.

"_You think Harry's still going out with that Professor?"_

"_I dunno, didn't Parvati say something about some sort of tension between them?"_

"_He's quite handsome though, isn't he?"_

"_Oh of course, especially when he's all broody…"_

"_Wonder if he's still got that crush on Cho?"_

"_Lisa, they were pretty couply last time – I think he might have moved on…"_

"_You should know by now sweetie, I always get what I want…"  
_

Spike felt Dawn tense as the chattering girls' moved down the hallway – the last sentence just staying in the air. '_I always get what I want…' _that one sentence just wrapping itself around the girls' heart and squeezing tightly.

"I…I need to get out of here," she muttered, running quickly out the room.

* * *

Sitting outside one of the compartment doors, she leaned hesitantly against it – sighing as the world seemed to just grow smaller and smaller. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember the technique of relaxation Illyria had taught; one where she could feel everything around her.

Illyria had taught her a lot, and she knew the knowledge went both ways. Illyria had taught her who she was and what she could do – anger clouding her eyes as she remembered Glory. Her body hummed with the brimming power that she could feel under her skin; thoughts of the God bringing the worst out in her. She was unsure when she felt the hand on her shoulder; but she let instinct take over. Whipping around, she held the stranger by the throat and bending the arm at a painful angle. The anger still running through her veins, she couldn't hold back her strength; sending both her and the stranger though the compartment door and onto the startled students floor – debris landing next to them.

"D…Dawn?" a voice asked, putting a complete stop to her anger. Just that one voice could calm her entire body, bringing forth longing and desire – she shivered slightly at the thought.

"Um…I'm sorry…"

"Uh, Annaleise McCoy, Ravenclaw," the student underneath her whispered, watching as the young Professors' eyes darkened slightly in anger.

"Right, Annaleise, sorry 'bout that – you caught me by surprise. 100 points to Ravenclaw for still being alive," she muttered, climbing off of the frightened girl.

"Erm, it's alright…really," she stated, backing out of the ruined compartment.

"Oh and Annaleise?" she asked, her eyes growing into a darker emerald green – a cold tone entering her voice.

"Y…ye…yes?"

"Tell Ms. Chang that I do not like being talked about behind my back – if she has a question, come to me," she whispered coldly, nodding as the girl scampered away. She had recognised the girls' voice straight away as the one from outside her compartment.

"Dawn," a voice startled her thoughts, hands sliding into her own. "You're shaking," it continued, green eyes locking with green.

"I…I'm sorry," she cried, collapsing to her knees. The rush of strength had left her; her weakened state claiming her once again. Since coming back the second time, she didn't seem to have the strength she once had – as if it was locked with her emotions and at the moment, her emotions were everywhere.

"You're what?" he asked, sinking to his knee's infront of her – sinking his hands into her hair.

"I didn't…I wasn't thinking – teachers shouldn't be attacking students. It's not right, is it?" she asked, tears clouding her vision. She didn't know what was wrong with her, her emotions were all over the place – she felt as if she was going insane.

"What happened baby?" he asked, lifting her into his lap – he thanked god that Ron and Hermione were off doing some-sort of stuff. He didn't know if he could stand their pitying looks anymore.

"I'm losing it Harry; I've lost the sense to tell the difference. I shouldn't be here," she muttered darkly, glaring at her shaking hands.

"You belong here pet, you've been through enough to earn that right," he whispered, inter-twining his hands with her – he needed to distract her from her shaking, distract her from her thoughts.

"I don't know what I am," she murmured, leaning tiredly into his shoulder. She knew that she didn't belong there anymore, it wasn't her place to call upon him to heal her broken mind – but, it was all she could think of; Draco was out with Ginny.

"Of course you do; you're Dawn Aurora Summers-Black, Sirius Blacks only daughter and a very powerful person," he stated nonchantly, squeezing her hand tightly through their linked ones.

"Thankyou," she whispered, running a hand along his cheek. Stopping suddenly, she looked ashamed, "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," he sighed, slumping slightly as she crawled out of his lap. He already missed the heat she caused in his veins – the wholeness he felt.

"I've…I've gotta go now," she rushed, almost sprinting out of the room.

"Yeah…" he whispered, his arms outstretched towards her. His whole body tingled with delight when she was in his arms, his senses alive and vibrating.

* * *

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said, his hands raised in the air. "As you can see, all our staff are back and in full force – Voldemorts' death has caused a new sense of pride in Hogwarts. A special thanks will always go to Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Dawn Summers-Black – their bravery leading the way. Now I believe that there is a feast to be held as a welcoming to all the first years! Tuck in!"

"He's slightly…" Spike said, making crazy notions with his hands.

"The crazies are the best people Spike," Dawn shrugged, giggling slightly at what he was suggesting.

"Pft, says you," Spike mocked, imitating her like she was flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"You're a laugh riot Spike, a laugh riot," she smiled, shaking her head lightly.

"I know," he said cockily, winking towards her before turning his gaze towards the many students in the hall. "Something's going to happen…"

"Huh?"

"That blue table keeps looking towards the Chinese girl and then at the door – their planning something," he stated, nodding his head towards he Ravenclaw table.

"What…" she whispered, watching as the Chinese girl quickly rose from her seat just as Harry walked in. She watched in curiousity as she strutted up to the boy, and pulled him rather harshly down towards her – her lips covering his.

* * *

'_What…'_ was his last thought as Lisa covered his lips with hers. He was in a daze – she looked exactly like Cho, I mean, they were identical twins, but, it felt different. He remembered the last time he had kissed Cho, that one moment where he thought his dreams had come true – but at this moment, Cho wasn't real. Cho was dead, everyone knew it and now he was kissing her sister; with Dawn watching at the head table. _Dawn…Dawn!!_ Roughly pulling away, he stared incredulously at the girl he held at arms length. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Just proving a point Potter," she shrugged, ripping out of his grasp and beginning to walk towards the entrance to the hall. Looking over her shoulder, she flicked her gaze towards 'Professor' Summers, "You're obviously not completely devoted to your beloved as you look. I mean, you were inlove with Cho until she showed up – the least you could do is honour her memory by not hanging out with muggle sluts," she snarled, her eyes flashing a threatening black. She continued to walk out the hall with every eye on her; a confidence in her walk that seemed to radiate from within.

Turning his head sharply towards the Head Table when he heard a scrape of wood against concrete, he saw Dawn and Spike rise from their seats.

"Looks like you got a little competition pet," Spike stated, his eyes putting a threat into the other-wise joking words.

"I'll show that little bitch what a slut can do," she threatened, beginning to climb over the table. First, the girl kissed Harry and then insulted her! Oh, she was in for a world of hurt.

"Now, now luv, you don't wanna be doin' that," Spike cautioned, grabbing both the girls' arms and holding tightly. He knew that he couldn't really do anything to stop her if she really wanted to get away – but he could atleast try.

"Oh, you have no idea what I wanna be doin' Spike," she growled, her eyes glowing green. She glared at the vampire, before seeing the fear in his eyes.

"Save it for class," he whispered in her ear when he felt her relax, stroking her arms lightly.

"Prof. D, what year is that b…girl in?"

"Year 7," he stated, shock filling his voice. It seemed that although Voldemort was dead, evil still ran throughout the school.

"Right," she muttered, quickly stalking out of the hall – her eyes cold and distant.

* * *

"Ok, what just happened?"

"Lisa just kissed Harry," Ginny stated matter-of-factly, looking sadly towards the closed door that Dawn and Lisa just went out of.

"It's always you ain't it mate?" Ron smirked, sliding an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Congratulations Potter, you have two fabulous women after you – Dawn the better though," Draco smiled, laughing slightly at the confused expression the boy held.

"There was something about Lisa though…something different," he whispered, his gaze lingering on the doors. He knew what he had felt, he just couldn't believe it. She had that taint of darkness, the aura that held pain and vengeance. He couldn't help that he was slightly drawn to that.

* * *

"_You have done well my child," she stated, running a hand through the childs' hair._

"_When can I have him?"_

"_You have planted the seed my child, he will come to you. It is this…Dawn we need to worry about. Who is she?"_

"_She's one of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers. I heard that she's some sort of God or something…"_

"_What is it that she can do?"_

"_I'm not sure; I wasn't there for the final fight against Voldemort. I highly doubt that she's anything powerful. There was a rumour going around that she stopped the killing curse against her – but, that's unstoppable…"_

"_Never under-estimate your opponent darling…But for now, tell me of this boy…"_

"_Oh he's beautiful mother – he's so passionate, heroic and rugged. I can just see what he'd be like in bed; I just yearn for it. We'd be so beautiful together…so dangerous…"

* * *

_

'_Harry…' she sighed, running her hands through his unruly black hair. Arching her back against him, she smiled as he groaned in pleasure, nipping slightly at her throat. Gripping tightly to the silk sheets she lay on, she moaned in pleasure as he moved inside her – his hands sliding themselves along her lean body. 'Harry…' she moaned, sliding a hand through his black hair and bringing his face down for a kiss. Sliding her tongue within his mouth, she bit his lip as she let the pleasure surround her; letting him release his own…_

"Lisa," he whispered, his breathing coming in gasps. It was so real, the feel of her body against his own – it was so…so consuming. He had never felt anything like it; it felt so wrong that it was good. She felt so good surrounding him, moulding her body against him – that it was hard to ignore. He couldn't help but think of the kiss they shared, the passion that she held within her. It was so intriguing, she was a mystery to him – although many noticed her sister, they noticed her even more. She was porcelain white and had auburn hair that just curled perfectly – her eyes were also a deep brown. She was just so normal, so un-Dawn, that he needed that breath of fresh air. He needed that link to reality.

* * *

"I can make you feel Dawn," he whispered against her ear, running his hands sensually along her stomach.

"I already feel Nick," she snapped, ripping herself from his embrace. He shouldn't even be here, Spike had invited him for their class – he had no idea of their history.

"You could be on fire, you could burn," he smiled, nipping at her neck enticingly. He could already feel her begin to relax, even if it was against her will.

"I've already been on fire though," she murmured, leaning her head to the side so he could get better access to her neck.

"Not like this," he smirked, turning her head so he could kiss her on the lips. Inching her towards the bed, he let her take control – he knew her so well. She loved to just close her eyes and feel – forget everything around them, and just lose herself in him.

"Make me forget," she whispered, unbuckling his belt as she attacked his mouth full force. She knew that she would have bruises in the morning for class – but she needed to feel again. He gave her that; gave her that one bit of release.

* * *

Spike glared at the still rowdy class – he hoped Dawns' entrance would put a stop to that. Not to be disappointed, he watched as Dawn was thrown into the class – doing a tuck roll to lessen the damage the concrete floor would cause.

"Come on darlin', I knew you went soft during your time here, but, I didn't think you went that soft," a male voice smirked, walking quickly after the fallen Dawn.

"I did not go soft," she gasped, sending a punch to his jaw that sent him flying. "You're the one that's soft," she smiled happily, watching as he had trouble getting up.

"I don't recall that being said last night," he smirked, laughing slightly as a blush crept up her neck. Running towards her at an in-human speed, he roughly grabbed her around the waist, placing a chaste kiss to her neck he whispered in her ear, "I love it when you blush baby, make's me think where else I can make you do it." He ran his eyes up and down her body suggestively, before winking towards Spike and then turning to the class.

"Right class, can anyone tell me what Nick here is?"

"In-human?" a voice mocked, shrinking away from the laugh when he saw the glares from every one of the adults.

"Were-wolf kid," Nick snarled, his eyes flashing an unnatural yellowy-gold.

"I thought they only had their strength during the full moon?" Hermione asked, hearts entering her eyes as she looked at Nick. He really was quite nice looking – brown hair, nice strong jaw, a well-defined body and most intriguing of all was his eyes; they were an unnatural greeny-blue. Quite the same as Dawns'.

"Na, we just don't like to…show-off our strength as others do," he stated, flicking his gaze towards Spike.

"How'd you come to meet Professor Spike and Professor Summers?" a voice stated, drawing the cocky were-wolfs gaze towards a kid who was glaring rather harshly at him.

"I don't think thats really any of your bloody bus-"

"I saved him," Dawn whispered, stepping up to stand beside the shaking Nick. She knew that he didn't like talking about it, no one would – but she had a feeling that the whole class wanted to hear it, to trust that he was really who he said he was. "He was…he had been attacked by vampires. They hadn't turned him because they knew what he was. They had each taken their bite, about 6 or 7 in all. He was just about completely drained; the vamps had made it so he would still be alive when his pack found him but die before they could move him. They had…they had broken so many bones in his body, he was unnaturally placed," she choked, tears entering her eyes as she looked at the man she was talking about. She could see the hurt it was causing him and she wasn't sure whether it was hers' or his. Lifting a hand to caress his cheek lovingly, she let the rest of the story out, "I saved him – magically transferred my blood into him, transferred some of my power aswell. I healed his bones for him and took him back to his pack," she finished, pulling her hand back only to be caught by his. He had tears in his eyes as she looked into the blue-green colour – the pain from the past coming to light. She knew that she didn't love him the same as she loved Harry, but, it was close. He was hers and she was his.

"My pack thanked her by naming me hers' and hers' alone," he said, asking her silently with his eyes. He knew that it was a dangerous question, especially when he could feel the love she felt for the other, but he needed it at the moment. Needed to feel loved by her.

Harry watched in anger as 'Nick' held his Dawns' hand in a grasp that looked as if he wasn't letting go any time soon. He watched as the man lent down and placed a tender kiss on her lips – pulling her closely to his body. He tried to ignore the fact that it looked so natural and easy for Dawn to lean into his touch, and the fact that she let out a very low moan of want. His anger getting the better of him, he distantly heard his quill snap in his hand – just as Dawn pulled back from the kiss. Her eyes immediately went to him, and he saw the guilt and fear in them – the waiting.

"Alright, now that that little show is over…" Spike said, looking curiously between Nick, Dawn and Harry. He could smell Dawns' scent all over each boy, and the bond that connected them all. "Can we continue?"

* * *

"Who is he?" Harry asked, looking behind him as Spike left the room to give them some privacy.

"He's…he's Nick," she sighed, running a tired hand through her hair. She knew that Harry wouldn't let her get away with it that easily, but, she just didn't know who he was to her.

"Who is he to you?"

"I…I don't know," she shrugged, taking a seat behind her desk.

"You love him," he stated, walking around to lean against the desk beside her.

"He has a place in my heart," she answered warily, looking cautiously up at the un-emotional boy.

"He wasn't there," he whispered, letting a hand glide along the scar left by her last death.

"No, he wasn't…but neither were you," she said, closing her eyes tightly as she saw the hurt enter his eyes.

"No, I suppose I wasn't," he murmured, pulling his hand back and looking away from her.

"No one was Harry, it couldn't be helped," she muttered darkly, missing his touch.

"What am I to you?" he asked quietly, his gaze on the ground and his shoulders slumped.

"Harry," she sighed, getting up to stand directly infront him up. She lifted a hand towards his face and stroked his cheek lightly, lifting his face to hers. "You're my everything," she whispered truthfully, looking deeply into his green eyes.

"Then why can't I bloody well have you?" he asked, lifting a hand to her cheek to hold it lightly – his own actions mirroring hers.

"Because…because it's dan-" he cut her off by pressing his lips to hers lightly. Smiling to himself as he felt her lean into him, wanting more. Nipping at her lip lightly, he gently pulled away.

"Why can't I have you?"

"Um…ah…um…" she rambled, her eyes trained on his lips. She knew she looked like an idiot, but, he cheated. He knew how much she wanted him, and just one look could make her weak in the knee's but a kiss could just consume her.

"Why?"

Leaning into his body, she let her hands roam – touching places that she already thought were hers. Her hands torturously glided along places only lovers could touch – smiling delightfully as he moaned in pleasure. Flushing her body against his, she whispered into his ear, "You have no idea what I'm capable of…" The word was the only thing that lingered between them; Harry left standing there in shock and Dawn walk slowly away – her eyes never leaving his back. She had done the right thing, she was too dangerous for him; even if he was her everything.


End file.
